Delirium
by ThreeDollarBill
Summary: Hermione recalls a happy Christmas memory. But all is not as it seems. Mild FleurHermione oneshot.


**Another product of my boredom at work. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

__Delirium_

"Fleur, dear, put on the kettle. Our guests will be here soon!" Hermione called out to her lover as she walked through the house. She dusted here and there, meticulously cleaning the house before the guests arrived.

"It is already on, 'ermione!" Fleur called back. "Would you like me to set out the hors d'oeuvres?"

Hermione strode into the kitchen and rolled her eyes. "Fleur, how many times do I have to say this? Just call them snacks. They're not fancy enough to be hors d'oeurves. They're just snacks that our friends with be eating with us tonight in a little Christmas Eve get together."

"Would you like me to bring out ze Firewhiskey, or are we keeping everyone sober tonight?" Fleur asked.

"Oh no, bring out the Firewhiskey. And while you're at in tap into our Butterbeer stash as well. I want tonight to be fun." Hermione paused. "Fleur?"

"_Oui, ch__érie_?" Fleur turned around to face Hermione and she was met by the crashing of Hermione's lips onto her own. Hermione pushed her up against the fridge and sucked on her bottom lip. Fleur groaned into the kiss, and this allowed Hermione to slip her tongue into Fleur's mouth.

"Ahem." someone coughed from behind them.

The two whirled around and blushed. Harry and Ginny were standing there, grinning at the two of them.

"Eeew, PDA." Ginny giggled.

"Shut up, Gin. It's hardly a _public _display of affection if it's in my own house." Hermione said. "By the way, nice of you two to just let yourself in."

"Well," Ginny started "Maybe if you didn't leave the front door unlocked we wouldn't have-."

The doorball rang, saving Ginny from a lecture by Hermione.

"I'll go get it." Fleur offered.

"So guys, would you like tea, Firewhiskey, or Butterbeer?" Hermione asked.

"Bring on the Firewhiskey!!" Ginny cheered.

"Don't overdo yourself, Ginny. You'll make a fool of yourself like last time." Harry warned.

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it." Ginny muttered. "I can hold my liquor very well, thank you very much."

"Meeeeeerrrrry Christmas!!" someone shouted suddenly.

"And a Haaaaappy New Yeeeeaar!!" an identical voice shouted next.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fred and George are here."

The twins burst into the kitchen, their arms full of presents. They were overdressed; complete with boots, scarves, mittens, big fuzzy hats, and huge overcoats.

"Guys, it's not that cold out." Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione..." George said.

"...Where's your sense of Christmas spirit?" Fred finished.

"There's barely any snow outside, and it's not very cold." Hermione observed.

"Spirit-crusher." Fred joked as he set their presents under the tree.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the number of packages. "George, Fred, isn't that a bit much? There's only going to be a couple of us here tonight."

"Well, since we make all of our products, we get them for free..." Fred explained

"So your cheap asses don't have to pay for them. Yeah, yeah, I get it." Ginny muttered.

Hermione eyed the presents suspiciously. "Fred? George? Those aren't going to explode are they?"

Fred's eyes twinkled. "Oh, no, Hermione. Of course not. Why would we rig our Christmas presents to explode?"

Hermione glared at the twins, not trusting them at all.

* * *

"Fred! George!" Hermione yelled. "What the hell did you just put onto the snack tray?" 

"Hmm...I believe they just slipped in some Puking Pastilles. Or perhaps some Fever Fudge." Luna said, smiling serenely.

Hermione gave the twins a warning glare, then went into the kitchen to fetch some more Firewhiskey and Butterbeer.

Ginny slammed back another shot of Firewhiskey. She wiped her mouth and sighed with content. "Mmm, Firewhiskey."

Harry eyed his girlfriend closely. "Gin," he started. "Maybe you should lay off the Firewhiskey."

"S-shut up, Herry..I mean Harry." Ginny giggled.

"He's right, Gin. Lay off the Firewhiskey for a while." Ron said. "Why don't you switch to Butterbeer? Or better yet, water."

"Why don't you shurt...shut up, R-ronniekins?" Ginny slurred.

Ron's ears turned red at the mention of his nickname that Fred and George had bestowed upon him. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione said, noticing Ron. "Take some of this Butterbeer back into the den, will you?"

"Sure, Hermione." Ron loaded up his arms with bottles and walked back into the den. Without noticing he walked right into Luna. "Oh, sorry Luna."

Luna smiled at Ron. "It's okay, Ron. But..." she pointed upwards. "Looks like you owe me something."

"Wha...?" Ron looked upward, and blushed furiously as he noticed a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

Luna smiled dreamily. "I'm ready when you are."

Ron looked around at his friends, silently begging for help.

"Yeah, come on Ron." Harry smirked. Ginny was on the floor next to him, shaking with laughter.

Ron closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Luna's. She pulled back after a moment.

"Hmm," she mumbled thoughfully. "That was quite pleasant. Thank you, Ron."

"Er...sure. Who wants Butterbeer?" Ron asked.

Fleur strode into the kitchen, her hands behind her back. "'ermione?" she questioned.

"Yes, Fleur?"

"I 'ave a little surprise for you." Fleur grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. She held up another little sprig of mistletoe above their heads.

Hermione grinned. She cupped Fleur's face with her hands and captured her lips in a sensual kiss. After a few moments they separated. "Happy Christmas, my love." Hermione murmured.

* * *

"Fleur...dear...get the kettle. The tea's done." Hermione murmured, her eyes glazed over. 

Ginny stared down at her friend with a look of pity. Hermione was strapped to the hospital bed, staring straight up at the ceiling with a dazed look.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A Healer behind Ginny said. "I have to administer her daily dose of medicine."

Ginny walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting, on a couple of chairs off to the side.

"She's so...out of it." Ron mumbled.

"What do you expect, Ron?" Ginny snapped at her brother. "Watching Fleur being tortured for days on end took it's toll on her. How would you feel if you had to watch your lover being tortured to death? And then that stupid bitch Bellatrix made her relive every moment single moment of the torture, even after Fleur was dead. How would you fucking feel, Ron?"

Ron's ears turned red, and he walked over to the window.

Ginny took Ron's seat next to Harry. She took Harry's offered hand and he squeezed hers.

"Don't be mad at Ron." Harry said. "He just doesn't know what to do with himself. None of us do. We all feel so helpless right now."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "She's my best friend, Harry. What am I supposed to do without her? The Healers say she may never recover. Magic can't do much when it comes to mental health."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny. "She'll recover, Gin. She's strong. Just give her some time."

Ron walked back, his hands jammed into his jean pockets. "Yeah, Ginny. Don't worry. Our Hermione's strong, she'll bounce back. You'll see."

"Fred...George...those better not be Puking Pastilles you've just slipped into the snacks..." Hermione mumbled. She continued rambling incoherently after a moment of silence.

Tears slipped down from Ginny's face. "What if she never comes back?" she whispered quietly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, both unable to answer Ginny's question.

"F-Fleur. I love you, Fleur..." Hermione mumbled. She finally closed her eyes, succumbing to a fitful sleep brought on by the potion that the Healer had given her.


End file.
